Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling method of a seal structure of a rotary machine.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a rotary machine such as a gas turbine, which has a casing and a rotating body which is rotated about the rotational axis in the interior of the casing. The casing of the gas turbine is provided with a casing (outer circumference side member), and a blade ring (inner circumference side member) which is arranged on the inner side of the casing in the radial direction that is orthogonal to the turbine shaft (hereunder, referred to as shaft).
In the gas turbine, depending on the intended purpose of cooling air, the space between the casing and the blade ring is separated in the axial direction by a ring-shaped seal body, forming a cavity.
As a seal structure of this type of a gas turbine, Patent Document 1 below discloses a seal structure in which a ring-shaped flange which is formed on an outer casing (outer circumference side member) and which projects radially inward and extends about the axis, and a ring-shaped flange which is formed on an inner casing (inner circumference side member) and which projects radially outward and extends about the axis, are arranged so as to be opposite to each other in the axial direction, and a seal body intervenes between these flanges.
In either one of these flanges, there is formed a ring-shaped groove part, which is recessed from the end surface that faces the other flange side and which extends about the axis, and the seal body is accommodated in this groove part so as to advance and retract while being able to come in contact with the other flange.
Moreover, there has been known a structure such as one disclosed in Patent Document 2 in which the circumferential surface of the seal body facing in the radial direction comes in contact with a shroud (outer circumference side member) to thereby provide sealing.